The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a household appliance that allows low-temperature storage of food in an internal storage space that is shielded by a door. To this end, the refrigerator is configured to store the stored foods in an optimal state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cool air generated via heat exchange with refrigerant circulating in the refrigeration cycle.
Recent refrigerators are becoming increasingly large and multifunctional, depending on changes in diet and high-grade trends. A refrigerator having various structures and convenience devices for the user's convenience and for efficiently using the internal space has been introduced.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened or closed by a door. Various types of refrigerators may be classified depending on an arrangement of the storage space and the structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
A recent refrigerator has a lighting device capable of illuminating the internal space of the refrigerator as the storage space thereof becomes larger and various foods are stored therein. The lighting device allows the inner space of the refrigerator to be illuminated more brightly so that the user can more conveniently identify and use the contents.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2015-114005 discloses a refrigerator equipped with a lighting module mounted on a wall of an inner space of a refrigerator to illuminate an inner space of the refrigerator.
However, the conventional refrigerator has a structure in which LEDs are provided at both ends. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult to provide an even and bright light quantity via the entire vertical long lighting module.
Further, a light guide plate is required to realize uniform brightness such as planar light. A component for mounting the light guide plate is further required. As a result, the number of overall components of the refrigerator is relatively increased. Thus, there is a problem that the productivity is lowered, the manufacturing cost is increased, and the service performance is lowered.
In addition, in the entire area of the cover part for blocking the LEDs that forms the appearance of the lighting device, only the area where the light guide plate is disposed emits light. The frame of the light guide plate, in particular, the upper and lower end regions where the light source is disposed, cannot emit light, which is disadvantageous in appearance.